


Skids X Swerve: A New Life Together

by Autobot2001



Series: Transformers one-shots [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Post-Transformers: Lost Light 25, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Transformer Sparklings, transformers after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobot2001/pseuds/Autobot2001
Summary: What if Skids didn't die in the  More Than Meets The Eye series, he continues with the Lost Light screw until the end: falling in love with Swerve but keeping it a secret until the crew returns to Cybertron, and Swerve tells Skids his plan to open a bar on Cybertron, believing that's the right moment to tell Swerve his feelings, until......
Relationships: Skids/Swerve (Transformers)
Series: Transformers one-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130192
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Skids X Swerve: A New Life Together

Skids POV   
The second Rodimus said, we're returning to Cybertron; I felt myself fall into a depressed state. To go from having a place to sleep and friends to living on the streets. Who'd look forward to that? Also, I'll never see the mech I've fallen in love with again.   
I sit in the quarters we share, wondering what I will do when Swerve walks in.   
"What's up with you?" He asks.   
"Nothing," I lie.   
He sits on his berth and starts talking about the day he had at his bar. I can't tell him my problems. 

Swerve POV   
I might be a cheerful mech, but I can tell something is bothering Skids. Considering how we found him being targeted, what else can be on his processor aside from wondering what will happen next? No life on Cybertron while the rest of us have a life to get back to, or at least a home to go to. I have an Idea...

After Rodimus' final speech

"Well, that's it," Skids sulks, "maybe we'll see each other around..."  
He was talking to the entire crew, but I think they don't realize he's now homeless.  
I feel bad I'm going to have him roaming the streets for a few hours...  
"You want to meet me at the city courtyard?" I ask.  
He agrees, and I tell him when. I need to do a few things before we meet.

My home is ready for a roommate, with two berthrooms, but I need to clean up a bit. I also want to add some things I know Skids likes. I'm not sure what I'll do if he says no, but I want him to feel at home right away. 

Skids POV  
I walk around the streets of Cyrstal city, amazed at how different Cybertron is. Hard to believe the war is over. Heck, it doesn't look like there was a war. Amazingly, I've yet to find any homeless Cybertronians. Am I going to be the first in a long time? Maybe the homeless hang around in shops?

I met Swerve at the courtyard as planned. At this point, I'm unable to hide how depressed I am.  
"Hey, buddy, what's wrong?" Swerve asks as I sit next to him on a bench; I ignore him, "Um, so I was thinking since we are back home, I'm going to open a bar in the city."  
"Cool."  
Why tell him now? Why would he date a homeless bot?  
"I umm...Oh, frag, I have no idea how to tell you but to just say it. I-I love you," Swerve says nervously.  
I don't know what to say. I love him back, but...  
"Please come live with me," Swerve adds.  
It beats being homeless, and we're used to sharing quarters. I agree, not knowing Swerve would want to rush back to his — our — home.

Swerve wanted to surprise me; I trust him to be led into our home while I keep my optics offline. It's been so long since I've seen a Cybertronian home, not in pieces; I have no idea if this is how all homes look or this is Swerve's style. I think it might be a little of both. Though there's not much styling, we can do - at least compared to Earth. Downstairs is simple; a place to watch T.V. and our version of a kitchen; a couple of counters, cabinets with cups, an Energon liquefier, and our version of a human fridge that stores Energon cubes. Figures Swerve would have all this than just drink from an Energon cube.  
"So, I have two berthrooms and decorated the second one; unsure if you wanted to share a berthroom," Swerve explains as we walk into a room.   
This room is beautifully decorated as if Swerve planned this for at least a week and not a few hours.  
"Wow, thank you. I feel bad for saying I'd rather share a room with you."  
"No problem," he smiles.

Swerve POV   
Everything is going well; I'm getting nervous to tell Skids my goals now that we're home.   
We sit on the couch, watching Earth T.V. as I try to think of a way to start the conversation.  
"Very interesting; I see why we're getting Earth T.V.," Skids comments.  
"So..um, I want to work on opening a bar in the city," I nervously tell Skids.  
I know I told him earlier, but he was distracted with thinking he's homeless.   
"You did enjoy running the bar on the ship. I'll help you," Skids smiles.  
"Life is going to be great."

A Few years later

I can't believe my life right now; a sparkmate, two sparkling, and four bars around Cybertron. Some days I do think I'm dreaming—today, reality sets in via a message.  
"No," I mumble.  
"What's wrong?" Skids asks.  
I show him the datapad, hating his face turn from a smile to a frown. Sure, neither of us were good friends with Ratchet, but this is shocking and still upsetting.  
"Daddy?" our son asks.  
Do we really need to tell the sparklings? They weren't close with Ratchet.

We tell our sparklings and let them attend the memorial. Everyone is devastated; the moody doctor is really gone. Even our sparklings cry.

"Captain, I'd like to bring positivity to this day by thanking you for coming up with such a journey. It was your opportunity that allowed me to meet my sparkmate and have this amazing family."  
I've never seen Rodimus cry before today, and I don't think it's only due to Ratchet's passing, nor did I think he'd hug me.   
"It's a great sight; as we say goodbye to a fellow crew member, to see another has started a new life and brought new life into this world," Rodimus sobs.   
Skids smiles as I hug our former captain.   
We invite everyone to come by the bar to catch up. At least the day can end in happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know; Energon is often seen in cube form. I think the only time it's seen in liquid form is Transformers: Energon for healing, but this is after the war and to me, Transformers are like humans in many ways plus all that time on Earth; I feel like they got ideas from being with humans. Plus in IDW's More Than Meets The Eye, they show the bots holding glasses, not cubes.


End file.
